


Geekbaiting

by Pixie_Child



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cute, F/F, Flirting, Geeky, POV Female Character, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Less dangerous then her job, more skill required then basketball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geekbaiting

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeline**: Around the end of season one.  
> **A/N**: There is no excuse for this. But I love AJ Cook and Garcia is just so damn cute, you know?  
> **Beta**: None. All errors are mine.  
> **Disclaimer**: The show, however, is not mine. I play with other people's toys.  
> **Posted**: August 15, 2007

JJ watches through the window in the door as Garcia fluffs her ridiculous pigtails while checking her reflection in the main computer screen and drinks all most all of the coffee in her paper cup, leaving just enough to make the computer wiz antsy. Elle might be convinced that there's nothing better then trying to provoke their unsub into confessing, but she's always preferred what Derek calls Geek-baiting. It's less dangerous and so much more fun watching Garcia blush or babble then having some pervert try to kill her or smell her hair.

It's nice that everyone else has the week off because she can flirt all she wants with their techno-geek without having to worry about a room full of profilers picking up on it. She checks her watch before pushing the door open and startling Penelope as she quickly smothers a grin.

"Hey."

"What? Oh, hi."

JJ's careful to set her cup just the right of the center of the desk, so it's _just_ closer to the main computer then their techno-girl would like. "No."

"It's not going to spill." She knows she's got it down to an art when Penelope makes a grab for the coffee and JJ manages to rescue it just in time, holding it out of the other woman's reach. "I'll be careful." Garcia eyes her and the disposable mug like she expects it to jump out of her hand on it's own accord.

"Do you have any idea how much my equipment is worth?"

"Yes."

"If anything explodes and we all die, you're the one that's going to get fired."

"Okay."

"I'm not going to risk my job because of your caffeine habit."

"It's a deal." She keeps her voice calm, but wants to laugh. Garcia looks so serious, like she's just signed her own death sentence. JJ waits until she's gone back to her speed-typing before she replaces the flimsy cup back on the desk, smiling as the shorter woman glances at it nervously every few minutes. But it's a tentative victory and she doesn't touch it again as she leans against the wall for the next hour or so until her beeper goes off.

And as soon as her hand's on the doorknob, she sees the lightning-fast reflexes snatch up the coffee cup and drop it into the waste basket before JJ can protest, giving the point to Penelope this time. But the team has all week off and there's always tomorrow.


End file.
